Hidden Beneath
by heathersflawless
Summary: Detective Santana Lopez is great at her job going from one case to the next, catching the killer. But throwing a gorgeous blonde into the mix, can Santana find the missing girl in her next big case all while trying to get hers in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this idea written down for a while but I could never find any inspiration to develop the idea into a fic. But I've finally got some inspiration for it when I read it back over. So please let me know what you think of this first chapter and this is just an introduction the main character in the fic. I'll shut up now, enjoy :)**

* * *

The music was loud, the bass pumping through my body as I made my way through the sea of bodies crashing and moving in sync with each other. I move in and out of the crowd, weaving in between the gaps until I reach my destination.

"Hey, another round for the VIP section please!" I shout over the music to the barman who nods in response before getting started on the drinks. Once he finished mixing the drinks I make my way up in the VIP area of the club, slipping past the bouncer and settling the tray down on the table.

"Next round," I say to them and everyone gathers round the table to collect a shot and their respective drinks.

"Ah," I wince as the liquid coats my throat and burns slightly. You'd think after doing this so many time I would get used the burning sensation.

"Hey Jane what time's Joey coming?" A tall broad man appeared next to me as I took a drink of my beer sighing as it soothes the burning in my throat.

"In about five minutes. I was just about to go down in the back to see if he's here with the stuff." I tell him, putting my drink back down on the table after taking another swig of it.

"All right. Well I'll come with you, he's my main boy after all."

I smile at him before leading the way to the back of the club.

"Hey should be here soon," I say looking around the back street. I notice a black van parked at the other end of the small street essentially making only one escape route.

"Head's up," We both see Joey coming out into he street with a big brief case.

"Glad you could make it." Danny shakes his hand.

"Wouldn't miss this. It's the biggest load I've sold in a while and I'm coming sparse on money as it is." He explains as your eyes shift down to his hands which begin to shake, his forefinger tapping against his thumb. A twitch I picked up on when watching him through the cameras when he would do his deals with a mask over his face to hide his identity.

I'm actually surprised that he confided in me to give his name yet alone come with a disguise. I guess my hard work paid off.

Joey lifts the brief case up and opens the lid slowly. There lying the case was 50K worth of cocaine. Fresh too. This stuff doesn't come cheap so it's no wonder Joey was able to stay hidden for so long, raking in the cash as he went from one deal to the next. This deal will cover him for a very long time.

I have been waiting for this moment for over four years now. Once Joey is busy talking with Danny about other deals and prices, I subtly nod my head and in a matter of seconds the headlights of the van behind are lighting up the whole area and a dozen or so of men, with amour and guns come running from in front of us, closing us in. I by this time have Joey pinned up against the cold brick wall. Danny has tried to run off but was caught by an officer. Joey struggled against me but I deliver a quick blow to this side making him cry out in pain but it stopped him from struggling for a while. Finally an armed officer comes with hand cuffs. I make my way over to where some of the squad cars are and I get a pat on my back from my chief.

That is what I got. Not even a good job or a smile. After four years of being undercover. Four years of ducking and diving all I get is a pat on the back.

I shouldn't be surprised though. People always think that women are equal to men but we aren't. Not from my experiences anyway.

I'm a detective, a high class one who gets a load of cases, some bigger than others. However the people here still undermine me everyday. I'm good at what I do and 99% of the time I catch the killer, yet there still some people who look past all my achievements and good work and are ready to pint the finger just in case I fail.

They tend to forget that I made my way up in the rankings just like everybody else. I didn't cheat or lie to get where I am today. I have just simply put their negative behaviour down to me being a different sex and having a professional hold over them that they don't like. Oh did I forget to mention I'm the only female detective in my unit.

I don't think I am above them, far from it actually. I just have a moral where if you don't give respect you don't deserve it back. Now I'm not saying everyone is sexist. There are many who don't judge and treat me as an equal but it is the small minority that make it hard for me to do my job and make the most damage to my life, they're the ones who leave the marks.

And it's not just in the force where this happens. It's also with the public. I go out on a job and the people I deal with think I am nasty or cocky just because of who I am and because I like to try and get by answers quick and effectively, because I fucking hate it when people beat around the bush and can't give straight answers and sometime I get a little agitated when they won't answer me but who the hell wouldn't.

But I guess things will never change. In a way I have learned to deal with all of it and not let it get to me. Although sometimes like now I need to realise my pent-up frustration and let a few things out,.

After I left the scene and Joey was locked up tight in the van. I made my way back to my apartment- not the small dirty one I've called home for the past four years but my real one- to get a shower before heading back to the department for the briefing of my next case.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if I should continue.**

**tumblr- heathersflawless**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

_2 Days Previous_

_The party was in full swing. People were everywhere. Some out on the lawn and others in the house. Samantha had just made it out of her parents house and arrived at the party. She heads straight into the kitchen to fix herself a drink up._

_"Hey Sam! What took you so long?" Came the voice of her best friend Jenny._

_"Ugh! My parents took forever to convince to come," She moaned while mixing a drink then necking it back with a sigh escaping her lips._

_"Well at least your here. Now the party can really begin!" Jenny shouts before finishing off her drink in one big gulp before grabbing Samantha's hand and pulling her onto the make shift dance floor in the middle of the living room._

_The girls both start to move to the beat of the song, they roll their hips and throw their hand up into the air as they let the music take over their bodies._

_After about half an hour of dancing, Samantha decides to stop and catch her breath while getting Jenny and her a refill. She is on her way back to the kitchen when a body collides with hers._

_"Wow!" She stumbles back and begins to fall until a strong arm wraps around her back._

_"Hey there S, drunk already? Always knew you were a lightweight." Samantha recognised the voice immediately and pushes them away before standing up straight with her shoulders squared._

_"What are you doing here Cole?" She asks her eyes narrowing at him in question._

_"Same thing as you babe, getting drunk," He replies cockily and goes to put his arm around her shoulders but she slaps it away._

_"You know what I mean Cole don't play games with me. Now what are you doing here in town?"_

_"Well if you must know..." He trails off and a smirk appears on his face. "Meet me by the old tree house by the towns court yard and I'll tell you." And with that he walks away leaving Samantha even more confused._

_She shakes her head and carries on to the kitchen to make her and Jenny's drinks all while trying to put her encounter with Cole behind her. After she mixes a new round of drinks she follows the crowd back to where it is forming around a table near the dance floor. Boys shouting and hollering at the sight in front of them. She pushes through the crowd and shakes her head at what she sees on top of the table._

_"Jen get down from there!" Samantha shouts, placing the drinks on the table beside her. "Come on." She pulls at the dancing girls hand and a moan of disappointment floods through the room as all the boys look at each other with hints of pouts because she's no longer giving them a show. Samantha makes her way to the bathroom pulling Jenny along with her._

_"What are you doing Sammy? I was just getting into it!" Jen complains as Samantha sits her down on the toilet lid._

_"Yeah, so were some of the guys! She deadpans_

_"Shut up Sam and anyway what were you gone for so long for?"_

_"I was talking to Cole, Jen," Samantha explains and she watches as Jenny becomes incredibly more sober._

_"What? Why were you talking to him?"_

_"I don't know. I bumped into him on the way to get us more drinks and he started to talk to me and I asked why he was back in town but he wouldn't tell me here and told me to meet him by the old tree house in town. You know the one we used to to go to in the summer as kids."_

_"Sam... I don't think it's a good idea to go and meet him by yourself! You know what he is like and he can't be trusted," Jenny tried to convince her, "Just look at why he had to leave town for christ sakes!" _

_"I know Jen! But that's even more reason for me to know why he is back in town, because if it's to do with what happened last time then I can maybe try and help this time." Samantha explains. "I'm not letting what happened last time ruin someone else's life. He ruined his by what he did before and he's not going to do it to someone else's."  
_

_"But I don't understand why you have to do it! Just let him go Sam and move on. The sooner the better. He's caused nothing but trouble to your life since the day he got here."_

_"You don't get it Jen. I can't! He got my little brother involved with his stupid fucking gang and he ended up not coming out. He died Jen. And I need to get rid of him so that no one else's brother or sister ends up like my James." She cries out and her arms wrap around her own body in an act of comfort._

_"I know S, I'm sorry. I'm just scared in case anything happens that's all." Jenny moves forwards and pulls Samantha into a hug. "Just promise me that you are here at twelve so we can go back to mine."_

_"I promise." Samantha whispers back in her ear before they both headed out back to the party._

_About an hour later Samantha made her way out of the house and walked through the chilling night air wrapped up in Jenny's red coat. She got nearer the meeting point and when she gets there she leans against the tree which the tree house is situated on and stares out into the distance, question running through her mind._

_"Didn't think you would come." She jumps slightly and turns around to see hazel eyes reflecting back._

_"Yeah, me neither." Samantha glances at her feet before reconnecting their eyes. "What are you doing back here Cole? I told you to stay away from here!"_

_"Things have... Changed lets say."_

_"Stop trying to deflect the question or make it into one of your riddles Cole. Just tell me why your back in town so I can stop you from doing something stupid again."_

_"Now why would I go and ruin mu little surprise for you?" He steps forward closing the distance between them. "You know I have aways had a thing for..." He trails off running the backs of his fingers along her cheek as she cringes slightly from the touch. "The unexpected."_

_She shivers at his words and moves to the side away from his wandering hands. "Stop it Cole! I know what you're doing and it's not going to work this time."_

_"Oh but darling. Things are only just starting."_

* * *

Present Day

"Lopez! Great to see you back in your suit." Puck my partner in crime (no pun intended) greets me as I sip my morning coffee. His feet are propped up on my desk and I roll my eyes, shoving his feet off. I guess something's never change.

"You do have your own desk to put you filthy feet on Puckerman!"

"Why the hate? I at least thought you would mature while you were away for four years!" He grins at me and I can tell he's pushing my buttons.

"That coming from a twenty-six year old with a rat on his head, who's still convinced it is cool." I retort back to him.

I've missed times like this. Being around a familiar environment and knowing that the people here have your back. It wasn't like that when I was undercover. Even though I was in the same city and 15 minutes away from the department I was basically living day to day. There was no telling what was around the corner. It was a constant uncertainty.

"Shut up Lopez! You know the hawk is cool. Now come on I was waiting here to tell you we have a briefing in five."

We both make our way towards the board room where the briefing gets held. We decided to go straight in instead of waiting to get a good look at the evidence board.

"This looks like it's gonna be a long case Lopez."

"Great. That's just what I need my first job back." I sit down after looking at a picture of a young girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. A picture from school probably. They always are.

The doors to the board room open and a flood of officers enter and take a seat either side of me and Puck. We sat opposite each other. A low hum of voice fill the air as we wait for the chief to arrive.

I've missed this, the excitement or I guess the thrill of finding out a new case and solving it. I can't remember a time were I wasn't thinking about being a detective. All through my life I watched as my family lived their lives, a constant flow of the same thing everyday. And I grew up wanting to never have that constant flow. I wanted my everyday to be different to the last and I found that at the age of eight when I sneaked downstairs one night and saw a cop series on the TV. And I remember thinking, 'That's what I wanna be when I grow up' I wanted a job where everyday has something different to solve and inviting the unknown into your life as if it were an old friend. And seventeen years later here I am a detective not even knowing where I'll be headed today.

"Alright listen up everybody. I want your full attention because we have a big case ahead of us." Our chief settles everyone down from their quiet chatting. "OK so two nights ago a Caucasian female aged seventeen went missing from a party in Ohio and hasn't been seen since. She has been identified as Samantha Young. Her parents called in her disappearance yesterday and have both said that they hadn't seen their daughter since she left for the party Saturday night. They informed us that she was supposed to stay at her friends house, Jennifer Scott also aged 17, after the party had ended. Her friends house address is 15 Willborn Drive. Detective Lopez and Detective Puckerman you both will be flying out to Ohio." He looks at us both and we nod our heads. "You will meet another two detectives when you arrive, they are Detective Rachel Berry and Detective Quinn Fabray. They will be there to meet you when you land and you will be heading straight to Mr and Mrs Young's house to ask them a few questions. The rest of you will stay here and keep on call in case you get any information about the girls whereabouts. It's been forty-two hours so this girl could be anywhere by now so I want you all to be on the look out. Lets all head out and remember keep safe and keep the city safer."

* * *

"So the girl went missing two days ago so that means her kidnapper has either kept her hidden somewhere or has gone off on the road with her because they wouldn't have been able to get her out of the state using an aeroplane unless they had a copy of her detail and passport. Plus it says that the girl is from Lima Ohio and they don't have an airport too close to them." I explain looking through her file.

We have been in the air for about half an hour now and we will arrive in 10 minutes.

"So you think that her kidnapper went for the head start and went on the road with her." He asks.

"Yeah, or they have her kept somewhere hidden, but Lima is a small town so if I was them I wouldn't keep her there I would move on."

"Yeah. I guess that is the most sensible way in thinking because now they have head start. We wont be able to locate them if they haven't went through a check-in and we wouldn't be able to check the records of the recent tickets that have been bought for out of state." Puck agrees looking through his own file on the girl.

"Ugh! I just wish this case was in somewhere better than Lima Ohio. I hadn't even heard about this place until I got a case here a few years back."

"I know, me neither but I guess it could be in worse places. At least it's hot here." He reasons and I shrug my shoulders in response. I guess he's right. we could be flying to Alaska right now.

"Attention this is your captain speaking. We are about to land so if you could fasten your seat belts." A voice over says and I roll my eyes. I don't see why they have to do that speaker thing I mean the cock pit door is right in front of us it's not like were on a commercial plane.

"Time to solve another case Lopez," Puck says holding out his fist.

"Let's do it." I say while bumping it.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. **

**In the next chapter you will meet Rachel and Quinn.**

** Brittany will make a quick appearance in the next chapter until chapter 4 which has more interaction with her and Santana.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**tumblr - heathersflawless**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

Once the plane has landed and parked up I pick up my blazer and hold the file under may arm while placing my aviators over my eyes.

"I hope these ladies are fine." I hear Puck say behind me as we wait for the doors to open.

"Shut up Puck. We're here for work not a fucking hook up. Get your had out the gutter." I turn around a punch him on the shoulder.

"Woah! Calm down Lopez! I was just sayin'" Puck pouts and rubs his arm while I roll my eyes at him. We hear the locks click open and I push the door open.

"Come on you big baby." I push him out, following close behind.

The heat hits us straight away as soon as we step off the plane and I'm glad I decided to not wear my blazer on because I speak from experience, nothing is more uncomfortable than wearing a suit in heat.

"Hey Lopez, I think that's them over there," Puck nods over towards two women standing off next to the airport doors.

"Jesus! Is that a fucking midget?" My eyes widen as I see a short woman with dark brown hair standing beside a blonde woman sporting a short bob.

"Be nice Lopez. We gotta be with them until we find this girl." He tells me and I bite my tongue because he has a fucking nerve. He can't go anywhere without making a comment on a woman. "And anyway I think she looks hot." And there we go ding, ding, ding we have a winner.

"That doesn't count Puckerman. You find anything with a pulse and a vagina hot," I say to him as we near the two women.

"Fuck you!" He whispers back quickly.

"Good afternoon. My name is Detective Rachel Berry and this is my partner Detective Quinn Fabray." The dwarf points to the blonde standing next to her. I look over to Puck and see him look at Detective Fabray much longer than deemed appropriate.

"Detective Santana Lopez," I introduce myself and there is a short pause of silence afterwards and I elbow Puck.

"Oh, er... Detective Noah Puckerman but you can just call me Puck," He stutters out and I bite my tongue again because professional my ass.

"So I'm right in saying that you have both been informed of the case?" The brunette says.

'No. Our chief just decided to fly us out to the middle of frickin' no where with no information at all to why we have been sent here.' I say in my head at the same time I let out a "Yes" rolling my eyes behind my aviators. Thank God for dark tinted sunglasses. Not that I would have been bothered anyway if she saw. This girl is seriously going to piss me off if she keeps going like this.

"Splendid. If you'd like to follow us we'll drive you back to the station." The girl then twirled. I kid you fucking not she actually twirled around and headed inside.

"Splendid? Who that fuck still says that?" I say to Puck once the small girl is out of ear shot.

Puck just shrugs in response and follows the blonde into the airport and headed to the baggage claim.

"So what do you make of the case so far?" Detective Berry asks once we found our bags and were in the car driving towards the station. Does this girl ever shut up. I stay silent hoping that Puck takes the hint and answers her. Luckily he does.

"We both think that the kidnapper has either got the girl hidden somewhere in town or has took off with her on the road. But we think that the second option is the most reasonable one because this is quite a small town and they'd have longer if he skipped town with her," Puck explains.

"Plus if they is wanting some kind of ransom then they'll want as much of a head start as he can get," I cut in.

"Yes we also think that they might of took off with her but Lima's a funny town and even though it's a small town it holds a lot of secrets." Detective Fabray finally speaks and I watch as Puck sits forward in his seat to hear her better. I'm definitely going to have some fun on this case if he keeps acting like this around the blonde woman.

"Have you had anymore information about the girl since yesterday?" Puck directs the question to Detective Fabray hoping she speak again.

No, not yet. You guys are heading to the girls family home later on so we're hoping you'll get a little more info on her," The blonde replies looking back towards us in the rear-view mirror.

We nod back to her and she fixes her gaze back on the road but not before glancing over towards her partner who is looking out of her window.

/

Ten minutes later we pull to a stop outside of a fairly big building and we step out of the car and head inside. I sigh in relief as the air conditioning hits me, cooling me instantly.

"You're such an idiot! When are you going to stop getting involved with them? You know Mom doesn't like it!" I hear a soft voice travel across the room and I look over to see a beautiful blonde standing beside what looks to be her brother, as he stands with his head bowed after his sister just told him off in public. That can't be good for the kids rep, I think with a smile as I think back to when I was in high school. My reputation meant everything to me. No one dared to mess with me. Also didn't help that I was a closeted lesbian who was afraid of showing my true feelings so I wasn't the nicest person you could meet in the hallways but I had rage so don't sit there and judge me, I know that you're thinking.

"I didn't mean to be there B! I swear I was just passing. It was a coincidence that they met up with me!" The younger of the two tries to make an excuse. poor one a that.

"And what it was also just a coincidence that the money from the man's till and sweets just appeared in your pockets?" The blonde retorts back and I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips making them both turn around.

"I'd stop while you're at it kid. Unless you can come up with more convincing lies." I wink at the blonde as I tell to the young boy and walk towards the office Puck and the other two detectives walked into to. A smirk appearing on my lips when I turn my head back and see the blonde blush and turn to drag her brother out of the station.

"You get lost Lopez?" Puck comments when I walk in.

"Shut up Puckerman. Now come on we haven't got all day. Let's head over to the parents house now and then we can pay a quick visit to te best friends house."

"You got it." Puck stands and follows me out of the office and to the parking lot.

/

Puck pulls the car over in front of a two story house. It is your typical white picked fence house.

"Lets go," I tell Puck, opening my door and pulling my blazer on to hide my gun.

I knock on the door and take step back next to Puck. The door opens a few moments later and outcomes a woman around her forties.

"Can I help you?" The woman asks with her hand on the door and I watch as she clutches the door almost desperately, which shows the anxiety she has developed from what has happened over the past few days. It also tell me that this isn't the first visit to her house by the way she keeps the door shut enough so that if anything bad were to happen to could shut the door quickly.

"Hello Mrs Young, I'm Detective Lopez and this is my partner Detective Puckerman, we're from the FBI and we have some questions regarding your daughter's disappearance." I open my blazer to show her my badge and Puck does the same except pulls it from underneath his black t-shirt on a chain.

My eyes flicker to her hand which visibly relaxes against the door and she opens it wider.

"Oh please come in. I will just go and get David." She guides us into the family room.

"Something has happened here." I tell Puck once Mrs Young had left to find her husband.

"What do you mean?"

"They've either been in contact with the kidnapper or someone has come to the house and threatened them because that woman is seriously on edge," I explain.

I look around the room and at the pictures that hang above the fireplace.

"Seems like a happy family," Puck says next to me.

"Yeah. But they're always the ones with the most secrets."

/

A few minutes later Mr and Mrs Young rejoin us in the family room and we introduce ourselves to Mr young before taking a seat on the sofa.

"OK so we know that your daughter went to a house party correct?" Puck asks them.

"Yes. We were hesitant at first to let her go but eventually we gave in to her because it's been hard on Sam for a while."

"Could you tell me what she was wearing to the party?"

"Um... A black dress I think. I didn't really pay attention to what she had on at the time. I think she had a black dress and red heels on." Mrs Young says.

"Is there any reason why you were so hesitant to let her go to the party?" I question.

"Well... You know it's just like any parent. You worry about your kids."

"Can I ask why Samantha has had such a hard time recently?" Puck asks them.

"We had a son, James. As you can see from our family portrait." Mr young points out and I look up to see the young teenager smiling down on us. "He was a bright kid. Sam adored him while they grew up but a few years ago James started high school and got mixed up in some bad people and ended up being in a gang." Mr Young explains and I notice Mrs Young's hands clench together again. I guess this anxiety she has started a long time ago. "That's when he started to stay out late and at first we didn't really think anything of it because he's young and he's going to be rebellious against is it's just the fact of life but we didn't realise just how rebellious he would get." Mr Young hangs his head on in shame for a little. As if he should have noticed his sons behaviour sooner. "It started with shop lifting. Minor offences which lead to him getting dropped off at home by the police, sometimes staying overnight at the station. After that he started to get into drugs and other stuff that today I still don't know of."

I can see the stress in the man's face. It has somehow etched its way into his face. I can't imagine the stress both of these parents were under and I'm a freakin' detective.

"He always said he would stop. But deep down we knew it was too late and our fears came true a few months later when he was shot in some stupid gang war. Apparently the leader of the gang ordered them to do a hit and run and it back fired which caused the death of our son and also the leader to run away in hiding. They never did catch him." Mr Young chokes up and I can see the pain in his eyes. The wound is still fresh and with his daughter now missing it must feel like hell.

"I'm sorry about your loss," I tell them sincerely. "We will do everything in our power to get your daughter back to you. Thank you for your time, I think we have everything we need but if not we'll be in touch." I stand up and shake both of their hands, Puck follows after before we head for the door, Mrs Young following us.

"Please bring my baby back to us. I can't lose another. I just can't," She cries out and I see the tears forming in her eyes threatening to fall.

"We'll do everything we can Ma'am, I promise." I smile at her and Puck squeezes her shoulder in comfort.

I've never been the type to get touchy or sentimental with the families of my cases because some people can get attached to the families and it clouds their judgement on the case and I like to have a clear head when solving a case. I don't want to be worried about how the family is doing and not focus my full attention on finding their child or catching the killer. But I'm not emotionless with them because I know they are going through a tough time and don't need a person who is helping them feel like they couldn't care less if they found their child or not so I still show a genuine concern and sadness towards the families who are going through a difficult time.

"You and Mr Young try and have a good evening. We'll be in touch with any new information in regards to your daughter."

We make our way out and head back to the station.

/

"We need to check the area for any local gangs," I say when we pull up outside of the station.

"I'll get Detective Berry to get some officers to check the area. We've still got to head over to the friends house," Puck says as we exit the car.

"No. I think it'll be better if we check the area ourselves. I'll take Fabray with me since she knows the area. You take Berry to the friends house because she likes to talk a lot she it'll give her something to do with that massive mouth of hers instead of mouthing off to me while we ride round in a car, because you and I both know how that'll end."

Puck just laughs and nods his head in agreement. We enter the station and I head straight to Detective Fabray's office.

"Come on Fabray, you're gonna show me around town." I say before heading back out to her car. Detective Fabray following looking mildly confused.

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**I love Pezberry hate/friendship thing so I am definitely going to be playing around with that in this story :)**

**tumblr - heathersflawless**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and favs :)**

**I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

We've been driving around town for almost half an hour and I have to admit it's kind of nice here, peaceful. It's rare in the big city to get a quiet moment. There is always something going on. A little town like this would crack under all the noise and chaos the city makes. But I like it here. More than I thought I would.

"So tell me again why I'm driving you around town because you seemed to skip that part before at the station." Detective Fabray breaks me out of my thinking.

"The girls parents said something about their son and a gang, so I wanna check out the town and see if there are any local gangs still around." I explain to Fabray. "Speaking of which has there been no reports of public disturbances? Anything that would indicate there being a gang in town?"

"Well I'm not in that part of the department. I specialise in missing person cases, not gang wars or anything like that."

"But the station will have information about the gang because their son was killed in a gang war that went wrong so they must of looked into them at some point."

"Yeah, they should have some records of the gang but that's probably not going to tell you where they're at now. It was a little over a year ago since James Young died."

"Wait, how did you know the kids name?" My eyes flicker over to Detective Fabray, my eyebrow arched.

"Like I said, Lima's a small place and deaths like that are not common so basically everyone turned up at the kids funeral. It was..." She trails off, her hands shifting on the steering wheel. "Heartbreaking."

"I thought you would be used to that kind of thing being a Detective and all?" I ask tentatively. I don't want to come across as rude because everyone handles situations and things differently.

"It was different than usual though. I had never experienced it in my home town. Ever since I started as a Detective all I ever wanted to do was leave Lima for a while and solve cases in other towns." Detective Fabray reveals. "I guess it was kind of a shock to me because having going to different places and solving cases I kind of forgot that the things I stop happening in other towns happen in my home town too and that young boy made me realise that my home town needs just as much protection as anywhere else. So I made the decision to stay on call at the station and do the work there." Detective Fabray tells me and I can hear the sad tone to her voice. "That's also how I met my partner. She had just transferred here at the station and I was the only Detective at the station, so I showed her the ropes and eventually she became my partner."

I listen to her open up to me and I just sit back and let her have her moment.

"Sorry. I'm just rambling away." She blushes slightly and it makes me chuckle.

"It's fine honestly. Seems like you needed it." I say honestly.

"Yeah... For this being such a small town and everyone knowing your business, they're aren't a lot of people willing to listen to you. Or even just to talk to when you're having a tough day."

"Yeah. I know how you feel. When I was undercover I had no one to talk to. I was completely alone in a world I honestly never thought was real until I was chucked in head first into all the mess."

It feels weirdly easy to open up to Detective Fabray. It kind of feels like we're one and the same.

"You were undercover? What for?" She looks towards me with a raised eyebrow, intrigued.

"A drug bust. A masked dealer was selling a shit load of drugs and nobody could identify him so they sent me in and for the past four years I have been getting friendly with drug dealers and buyers to get close to this guy called Joey who I found out was the masked dealer. It took me a while to catch him because he was a sneaky little shit and moved off my radar for months on end but eventually I caught a deal with one of his main buyers and that's how I got him. In the back street of a club." I smile a little remembering how much relief I felt when I saw his face as he was put into the van.

"Wow. I never pegged you to be an undercover cop. Most Detectives I know only do undercover for at least only a few cases but four years, Jesus. That must of been tough." I can see the respect she has for me in her eyes and tone of her voice. It's kind of refreshing to hear it and them not being condescending towards me.

"It's just part of my job. I love knowing I am helping my city and country become safer day by day. That's my only privilege in this job. Not the money or the badge and gun, but seeing the world change and more into a better direction. A one where no one should be scared to walk home after seven o'clock." I ramble on and it's now my turn to blush. "Sorry, you didn't need to hear all that."

"No. I feel the same way. It's nice to know I'm not the only one."

/

We pull over after driving for about an hour of Detective Fabray showing me the ins and outs of the town.

"So that's pretty much Lima. Do you have any idea where you wanna start looking?"

"Yeah, I wanna start on the east side and make my way over to the west. Seems like the east is more of the dangerous side to Lima so it's best to start there. I reckon we'll get more information about a gang there."

"Alright." Detective Fabray starts the car engine and heads towards the east.

"Samantha went to the public school in Lima right? That's in the east side?" I ask

"Yeah. I was actually surprised she went to that school considering her back ground and all."

"Hm.. Yeah. Lets start there first, I wanna talk to the people who are around Samantha daily."

/

"Hello. I'm Detective Santana Lopez from the FBI,"I say showing the woman my badge._  
_

"I'm Detective Quinn Fabray from LPD," Detective Fabray says after me flashing her own badge.

"I know who you are blondie. I did coach your lazy ass." The woman behind the desk glares and I look over confused to Fabray and she just rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, look where here to ask a few questions about one of your students, Samantha Young." We sit down opposite the principle.

"Oh yes. I heard about that one. Seems like someone did the kid a favour taking her away from Lima." I stare wide eyed at the woman in front of me. Is she for real? What the fuck?

"Look Miss Sylvester frankly I don't give a fuck what you think about this girl all I need from you is information on how the girl was recently and her behaviour." I spit out glaring at the old woman in front of me.

"I don't keep a record of how loopy the kids get here Sandbags. I am here to make sure this school runs accordingly and that is what I am doing so if you have no further questions you can leave now."

Sandbags what the hell? I am going to cut a bitch!

"How the hell can you be the principle of this school if you don't give a damn about the kids?" I stand up getting closer to the desk

"That's what this woman is for." she hands me a slip of paper with a room number on. "Now get the hell out of my office."

"You can't speak to a federal agent like that! Learn some God damn respect!" I shout at her and lean forward but I feel a hand wrap around my arm.

"Come on Lopez, she's not worth it she'll never change."

I glare at the old woman again before blowing out a long sigh.

"Thank you for your time Miss Sylvester. We wont be back in contact." I walk out of the room and hear the woman shout one more time and I have to suppress the urge to go back in there and ouch her in the face.

"Watch you don't hit into anything airbags."

"How the fuck is she the principle of this school?" I look back at the room we just left.

"I have no idea. She has always been that blunt, even when I went here although she was only my cheerleading coach back then. She probable bribed the old principle someone to get the job. She always hand us do weird things to teacher with dirt she had on them. She even used to knock down freshmen and order her minions to throw slushies at people." Detective Fabray tells me and I would of called bullshit if it wasn't for the serious look on her face.

"Jesus. What type of town is this?" I say out loud, walking towards he door number on the piece of paper.

"What room we headed to?"

"203," I reply.

Finally we stop outside of the classroom and I knock twice.

"Come in." A soft voice replies and I swear I have heard that voice before.

Detective Fabray opens the door and I follow her in closing the door behind me.

"Hey B!" I hear Fabray say in a cheery voice and my eyebrow involuntary raises because I didn't actually think that the Detective had the side to her. She seems to put together.

But there goes that name again 'B' what the hells 'B'?

"What's up Q. What you doing here?" I look towards the woman standing behind Fabray and a smirk instantly stretches across my lips when our eyes meet. She's the blonde from the station. I watch as she blushes, ducking her head to try and hide it.

Either Fabray saw her blush and didn't think anything of it or missed it. I watch as the blonde woman sighs in relief and throws me a quick look over Fabray's shoulder.

"I'm here for work actually Britt." So I've got half her name. It's probably something like Brittany, but I've been surprised before.

"Oh, so where's Rach?" The blonde girl questions. Her eyebrows pull together and her nose scrunches up slightly and it's fucking adorable. Wait... What? Santana Lopez does not use that word to describe anyone no matter how hot they are. I shake my head hearing Fabray start to introduce me.

"My names Detective Santana Lopez from the FBI." I reach my hand out and I just manage to keep the gasp that threatened to leave my lips as sparks shoot up my arm when her palm meets mine and by the look on her face I wasn't the only one to feel something. I let go of her hand and stand up straight putting my hands behind my back.

Fabray seems oblivious again to our reactions and carries on as if nothing happened. When outside sure nothing has happened but inside of me my stomach won't stop jumping and my heart is racing. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Brittany S. Pierce," The woman finally introduces herself and I can't help but think how perfect her name is for her.

"Nice to meet you Brittany," I say testing her name on my lips, smiling when I watch her sparkling blue eyes light up.

"You too Santana." My heart jumps at the sound of my name coming from her.

"OK, so Britt." Fabray cuts in and I have never wanted to punch someone so badly before this moment as Brittany's eyes disconnect with mine to look at Fabray. "We're here to talk about Samantha Young, you know the girl who went missing a few days ago."

"Yeah, I heard some of the kids talking about it. Have you guys any news?"

"No, that's why we're here. Your boss said you work quite closely with the children here right?" I pull out my note pad from my blazer.

"Yeah, I'm kind of like a guidance counselor but I teach as well. I'm guessing you want to to know if Sam was acting strange this past week or acting out?" Brittany takes a seat at her desk and I follow Fabray to stand in front of it.

"Yeah pretty much, I also want to to know how he was with other students."

"OK, well I actually spoke to Sam on Friday and nothing seemed any different. We actually were talking about what she wanted to do after she leaves school. She seemed to happy." Brittany sighs. "She's such a smart girl, so bright. Even with what happened with James she still seemed to keep a part off that light inside of her, you know."

"Did she ever mention anything about her brother? Like being in a gang and stuff?" I question, writing her previous statement down.

"Well I mean she talked about them but I mean who wouldn't after something like that." Brittany says. "She blamed them so much for what happened. She always said that id he ever came back she would sort him out."

"Sort who out?" Fabray asks.

"I don't know his full name but she always referred to him as Cole." I write down the name before closing my pad.

"I think that is all we need for now. We'll be in touch if we need anything else. Here's my card if you ever need to call for something." I hand over my business card and send her a small smile, receiving one back making my stomach do back flips.

"Sure. Thank you Detective Lopez, Q." She nods her head towards Fabray before we make our way out.

"Lets go back to the station. I wanna get some more information on this gang and..." I pull out my notepad. "Cole. You ever heard that name before?" I look over to Fabray who is starting the car up.

"No, doesn't ring a bell. I'll check the database back at the station for the name."

"Alright, I'm gonna go in the archives for the files on James Young."

"You think the cases are related?"

"The two people in the cases are related so it wouldn't be a long shot. There has to be some reason why she has been abducted."

/

We make our way into the station and to the office we were in when me and Puck first arrived. Fabray opens the door and I follow, seeing Puck and Detective Berry already inside filling in paper work.

"Anything from the friend?" I ask taking a seat opposite Puck, Berry is sitting at the head of the table with Fabray at the other end.

"She seems pretty shaken up about it," Puck says pushing the paper work towards me to read.

I read down his notes and a name catches my eye.

"Cole? What did she say about him Puck?" I ask standing up, moving towards the board behind Detective Berry. I draw a line from Samantha Young's picture and write 'COLE' in capital letters.

"Err... She said that Samantha talked to him at the party and then around eleven, Jennifer said that Samantha arranged to meet Cole at the err..." Puck trails off to look at his notes while I write down the key parts of what he is saying on the board.

"The court yard in town," Detective Berry adds in. "She told us that Samantha was to meet him at the tree house at the court yard."

I turn around after I finish writing and make my way outside of the office to where the police officers are sitting. I spot an Asian man sitting in the corner eating a bagel.

"Hey..." I say waiting for his name.

"Mike, Mike Chang," The man says wiping his mouth and straightening his shirt.

"I'm Detective Lopez. I need you to do a search on the name Cole for me, look for it in the gang section of the database and do the search twice once as a first name and then as a second. Sorry it's not a lot to go on but my partner and I will hopefully have some more evidence soon to narrow the search down." I tell him. "Give me a shout if you find anything."

"No problem Detective, I'll get right on it." Mike says and I nod my thanks before heading back in to the office, the three detectives all looking at me in question.

"Fabray, Berry I want you guys to head down to the court yard and see if there is anything at the trees house. Call mine or Pucks cell if you find anything and also ask around to see if anyone saw anything. I know it was late but someone might of been walking by." They nod their heads at me before they make their way out leaving Puck with me.

"Puck come with me. We got some heavy lifting to do." I say walking out of the room Puck following me as we head down to the stations basement.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think, comment/review please :)**

**tumblr- heathersflawless**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

"You know," Puck huffs. "When you said 'We got some heavy lifting to do' I didn't realise it meant you sitting on your ass while I do all the fucking work." He pulls down another heavy box and wipes his forehead.

"How long have you knows me Puckerman? When I say we I mean you when it involves heavy lifting." I smirk, searching through the files on the floor. "And anyway it's not like I'm doing nothing I'm looking through these boxes." I flick through the files and my shoulders drop when it comes up empty. "It has to be here somewhere." I put the lid on the box I was currently looking through and move on to the one on my left."This is why I hate coming to small towns because their organisation is shit. Like why would you put cases from the 80's with the 2000's?"

"I don't know Lopez. Just grab this box. I want to find this case file and get out of here."

"What's got your panties in a twist?" I reach up and grab the box of him, before settling it down and looking through the files.

"My problem is that you have got me acting like your slave Lopez!" Puck snaps, jumping down from the ladder.

"Wow, calm the fuck down. Did you suddenly develop Bi-polar while I was away? Stop being an asshole for once in your life."

"Right, I'm the asshole." He moves to leave but I stand up and block his exit.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You went away for four years and then you come back thinking you can boss everyone around as if you never left." Puck shouts.

"What the hell? I was undercover your dick! I had no choice and I'm not bossing anyone around."

"Oh really so you didn't tell everyone when we first got here to do stuff and you didn't tell Quinn and Rachel to go to the tress house for evidence?"

"What's wrong with that I'm just doing my job?" I snap back at him.

"What's wrong with it? Are you kidding? You didn't even ask them to do it you told them!"

"All I said was to check it out! Stop getting at me because you're feeling pissy. It's not my fault I went undercover and I'm sorry if it came across as me being bossy but I was just doing my fucking job!"

"What are you talking about it wasn't your fault for going undercover? You made a choice to go undercover. No one forced you to go!"

"You know what, fuck you! You have no idea how hard it was to make that decision. How dare you say that to me! Fuck you Puckerman and don't speak to me unless it is case related until you get whatever crawled and died up your ass gone!" I shove past him and make my way towards the back of the archive room to find the file so I can solve this case and get away far away from him.

/

After another half an hour I finally find the case file and make my way up to Mike because I can't handle seeing Puck yet.

"Anything yet?" I ask placing the box on his desk.

"No not yet. I searched everything in the gang archive for his name but nothing showed up." Mike explains. "What you got there?" He points towards the box.

"This," I say opening the box. "Will hopefully give me someone answers to my questions."

I pull out the files and stack them on the desk before putting the empty box on the ground and pulling a chair up from the desk next to Mike's.

"This is from the young kids incident from a year back." Mike points out and I nod my head opening the file.

"Yeah I have a hunch that these two cases are connected by the gangs involvement. So I wanna get some info about this case and see if it tells me anything about the gang."

"Oh OK, you want some help?"

"Yeah, look for anything involving the gang leader and the name Cole," I say to him handing him a file from the tack beside me.

"Where's your partner?" Mike breaks the silence and I look up at him raising my eyebrow.

"Puck? I have no idea. Hopefully somewhere where he can pull the stick from up his ass and hit himself with it." I bite. I look back down at the file, while turning the page that I miss the way Mike's eyebrows shoot up and a shock look cross his face.

"Oh, right. Anyway... There doesn't seem to be anything on the gangs leader but I had a look at any recent gang disturbances in the area and it seems that there was an incident yesterday involving a shop keeper and his money getting stolen. The kids name was Daniel Pierce. He was released yesterday because his sister kept him in over night to teach him a lesson." Mike turns the computer screen towards me and I recognise the kid from this morning when he was getting told off by Brittany.

"Great. I'm gonna head over to the house." I look at the clock to see the time. "It's half four so he should be out of school by now. Keep looking through the files to see if anything comes up. Here's my number to reach me." I stand up, picking up my blazer throwing it across my arm.

"OK, you sure you don't want one of the officers to come with you?"

"No thanks, I've got this. I've questioned a lot of people. I'll be back soon."

/

I park up outside of a two story house with a porch and bright red door. I pull on my blazer and place my aviator on the neck of my T-shirt. Making sure my badge and gun are secure before opening the car door.

I knock thrice and step back on the porch for the door to be answered. A second later the door opens and a teenage boy appears dressed in low waisted jeans and a t-shit, his hair perfectly gelled up.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Detective Lopez from the FBI." I flash him my badge. His eyes flicker nervously around me, refusing to look me in the eye. "I'm here to speak to you and ask you a few questions. Is now a good time?" I pull my blazer back together and step forward a little to see if he'll open the door wider for me to step in.

"Um... Now's not a very good time actually. I've got a tone of homework to do and it's really important."

"Really?" I say with a smirk. leaning forward to rest against the door frame. "You know that was almost as convincing to this morning when you tried to get out of trouble with your sister," I say lowly to him, inwardly chuckling as I watch his eyes bulge out of his head and mouth open and close repeatedly reminding me of a boy I once knew who had massive lips. What did I call him... Troot... No... Trouty mouth. Oh god. He was a cool guy but those lips. It just wasn't right.

"Dan! Who's at the door?" A familiar blonde appears next to Daniel and I send me a small smile and nod my head in acknowledgement.

"Santana? What are you doing here? Dan go to your room." Brittany pushes her younger brother behind her and I watch as he retreats upstairs. "Are you here to ask me more questions?"

"I am here to ask questions but not for you." I stand up from leaning on the door frame and stand up straighter. "For your brother."

"Dan? What? He hasn't got anything to do with the missing girl. He never even with to that party."

"If you would let me in I would happily explain why I'm here to question your brother. Unless you wanna do it out here." I lean forward, my lips brushing against her ear. "But if I were you, I'd choose the first option because there's a creepy old guy staring from across the road." I whisper and pull back to see her cheeks a crimson colour and trying to suitably swallow. Her eyes flicker behind me and I grab her shoulder so she is looking at me. "Well don't make it obvious." I laugh and she blushes even redder if that were possible.

"Oh, O-OK, sure." She opens the door and I walk past her and making sure my boob brushes her shoulder.

"So... Your brother was caught steeling yesterday right?" I ask while looking at the interior of her house. High white walls with pictures hanging along the hallway. A large family room to my left, painted cream with red ornaments, a bit flat screen TV on the wall above an electric fireplace, dark wooded coffee table, an arm-chair and cross from that was a sofa the same colour was the arm-chair, dark brown, that could probably fit three people on with a squeeze. The kitchen was at the end of the hallway with the stairs facing opposite the kitchen, a little coat stand underneath the stairs facing the foyer and front door. And another door to my right which I assumed leads to the basement.

"Unfortunately yes." Brittany sighs and I can see the disappointment surround her blue eyes. "I still don't understand what this has to do with Samantha thought. I mean he didn't even know the girl. She is in the year above him."

"I will happily answer your questions. But I really do need to speak with your brother. It could help me a lot in finding Miss Young."

"Alright." She shuts the door and moves down the hallway, turning to go up the stairs. "But can I ask you one more thing." She stops halfway up the stairs, leaning over the banister and I move further into the hallway until I am opposite her. "Is he in trouble? Because I swear to God if he has some involvement in all of this then he won't be the only one you will be arresting." I watch her fists clench together and her face harden slightly and butterflies circle my belly, my knees weakening a little at the sound of her voice. She looks kinda sexy when she's angry.

_Focus Santana!_ I scold myself. _You're here to do your job not find his older sister sexy._

"Yeah... Yeah, hopefully. I just have some questions for him nothing else."

"OK," Brittany replies and with that disappears upstairs leaving me alone.

My eyes wander along the picture covered wall. I smile as the pictures range from her as a baby, to her brother and family and then to her teenage years with her friends. She must of been a dancer, I think as I look at her competition photos. That means she'll be unbelievably flexible.

_Wanky._

I'm broken out of my extremely inappropriate thoughts by the sound of feet walking down the stairs.

"Hey," Daniel greets me for a second time and I smile at him.

"So I have a few questions for you. Do you wanna sit down?" I ask.

He nods his head and all three of us make or way into the family room. He takes a seat on the sofa while I sit opposite him in the arm chair. Brittany decides to stand before the brown sofa.

"First of all I just want to point out that you're not in trouble." His shoulders relax and Brittany places her hand on his right shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze. "However, I do have some questions about yesterday." And just like that his body tenses again.

"Wha-What about yesterday? I give the man his money back and even slept at the station last night," He rambles quickly, his hands shaking. I hold up my hand for him to stop speaking before he gives himself a heart attack.

"Calm down. Like I said you're not in trouble kid. I just want to talk about the guys you were with. I believe that the gang you are involved with have past history with the Young family and have something to do with Miss Young's abduction.

"I'm not in a gang!" He says quickly and non too convincing either.

"You know you seriously need to get better at convincing people when you're lying to them."

"Daniel just answer the detectives question." Daniel cringes as Brittany uses his full name.

"I'm sorry, OK yes I know them but I wouldn't really say I am a part of the gang. You have to prove yourself before they accept you."

"And you thought if you stole that old guys money you'd prove yourself to them?" I question.

His eyes move nervously around the room and he turns to face Brittany who was waiting a little impatiently for his answer. "Yes." He says quietly but loud enough to earn him a smack to his head off his sister. "Ouch!" He clutches the back of his head.

"What the hell Daniel! I told you to stay away from them. Do you listen to anything I say?" Brittany shouts at him as he drops his chin to his chest.

"I'm sorry OK. I just can't help it. I understand that you are worried but I don't have a choice." Oh how those words sound familiar I think.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice? Of course you do!" Brittany slaps him again but on his arm this time.

"Would you stop hitting me Brittany!" He shouts back.

"No, not until I slap some sense into you."

"Um guys." I say loudly to get their attention. They both stop and turn to my direction and look at me as if they forgot I was in the same room.

"I'm sorry Detective." Brittany says, a blush covering her cheeks from the way she just acted in front of me.

"Call me Santana and it's fine. But Daniel, how do you not have a choice?" I ask him and Brittany takes a seat beside him on the sofa.

"The gang basically run the school more than the teachers do and they caught me doing something against their rules so they gave me a choice. It was either show them I am worthy for their respect or something bad will happen to me. And I have heard the types of things this gang have done. So I got scared and I thought maybe if I just got their respect, they would leave me alone but every time I tried to do something that was worthy for their respect I would get caught by the police and that is how Brittany found out about it all." He explains and Brittany reaches for his hand and strokes it with her thumb.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't want you to get involved because I knew you would try and do something if you found out they have something over me."

"I'm sorry I've been so hard on you Danny. I had no idea they were pressuring you." She pulls him into a hug and I suddenly feel well out of place. Almost as if I'm intruding a very important moment.

"So about the gang Daniel." I break the silence. "Can you give me any info about them like names or where they hang out?"

"Um... I don't actually know where their hang out is because like I said I'm not really a part of the gang and everything is top secret about them. Most of the time I think that half the stuff isn't real about them but no one is brave enough to go and find information 'bout them because of the stories that float around the town. Especially from what happened to Jamie Pierce."

"Do you know the gang leaders name?"

"I don't know his real name. All I know is that he goes by the name Big C."

"Big C," I repeat. That could stand for Cole.

"Do you know anyone called Cole?" I pull out my phone and send Mike a text message to search the database and files for the name 'Big C'.

"No. Is that who you think Big C is? Id he the one who took that girl?" Daniel asks but I don't answer him.

I can't tell him anything because I am just running on hunches, pretty good ones with a good possible outcome but hunches non the less. Plus if I tell him anything and he meets up with the gang again it might unconsciously slip out.

"Thank you for your time. I appreciate you talking to me. Your sister has my number if anything comes up that will help the case."

I stand up and start to make my way out of the house when a soft hand grasps my wrist. Sparks shoot up my arm again like the last time out skin touched. I turn around to see ocean blue eyes filled with worry. My heart aches at the deep emotion running across the blondes face.

Why does this keep happening? I've never known a stranger to have this much effect on me before.

"He's going to be OK right? Daniel? Nothing is going to happen to him right?"

I shake my wrist out of her grip and hold her hand, squeezing it gently.

"He'll be fine Britt. Just try and keep him away from the gang. If you do that then I promise you no harm will come to him." It's as if my brain has forgotten what a filter is and everything I normally don't say to people involved with cases comes flooding out.

I never promise people things because something's are out of my hands and I can't control what will happen in the future. I can't say that someone will be OK or that I will promise he or she will be found safely because factors might cause things to change in the future and I've then promised them something I can't do. But for this women it's as if those rules I made fr myself were never created.

"Plus you have my number so if you ever need to talk or something involving Daniel comes up just give me a call and I'll help you out." There goes my non existing filter again.

"Thank you so much." Brittany pulls me forward into a bone crushing hug. My body flush with hers sending my nerves into over drive. As every part of me id pressed tightly to the blonde beauty in front of me.

"Erm... No, no problem Britt," I stutter as she lets me go, a smile forming on her lips. "What?" I ask self-consciously.

"You called me Britt like twice." Her eyes light up and I sweat I have never seen something so gorgeous in my life as I see those blue eyes get even brighter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn-"

"No. I like it," She interrupts me and I blush like crazy. And people say ethnic people don't blush. Liars.

"Um, OK. Well I better get back to the station." I point behind me to the door.

"OK. I'm glad we met Santana. Although I do wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too Brittany." I smile big at her, feeling my dimples appear. And let me just point out, they never show up. But this girl, Jesus. "Guess I'll go now," I say feeling like a dork for pointing out a second time that I'm leaving but it makes Brittany laugh so it wasn't all bad. "Have a nice evening Brittany."

I turn around and open the front door but not before hearing Brittany call out goodbye. "You too San." And those fucking butterflies come out again to tease me at the sound of her called me 'San'.

I make my way over to my car and get in all while trying to get rid of these feelings. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out, opening the message. Once I finished reading what it said I put my car into drive and head back to the station.

**I got a hit on the name you sent me. It's important. - Chang**

* * *

**I just want to tell you guys that even though this is a Brittana fic, the main plot of this fic isn't about their relationship but the case and how they develop their relationship around it. Does that make sense? I hope so.**

**Review/comment please.**

**Tumblr- heathersflawless**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WARNING!: This chapter involves very minor but a very serious issue's involving abuse and mention's of torture.  
**

**Also this chapter will switch between 3rd and 1st POV. I hope it not too confusing.**

** There will be chapters like this one later in this story. But i'll always make a note to tell you if it has two POV's in.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

It's dark. Blackness surrounds her. The smell of blood and vomit, both of which don't belong to her, mix within the air, making her stomach clench. The rough material covering her face gets caught in her mouth every time she tries to take a deep breath through her mouth, when breathing through her nose gets to difficult or the smell starts to make her vomit herself. The end of the bag that is tied around her neck is damp from her fallen tears. Her tear-stained cheeks chafe against the black material making her face burn.

Her heart beats loudly in her ears, taking up the silence in the room. She tries to move her hands but the tape wrapped tightly around her wrist prevent her from doing so. Her feet in the same state.

Occasionally she's hear footsteps but the sound is too distant to be near her and that thought alone calms her down a little knowing she's not in any immediate danger. But only for a few minutes until she hears a loud bang to what she assumes is a metal peephole on the door for the kidnappers to see what she's up to. Which to her seems pretty pointless because it's not like she going anywhere.

The bag over her head has dulled some of her senses but her spatial awareness has heightened. Although she can't move or see anything, she can still feel everything around her. Anything that moves past her like a fly or whenever she feels their eyes on her, she is quick to tense up and protect her inner body. She might not be able to protect herself with her hands but she learnt from her boxing coach- she decided to hire a coach to get stronger after Jamie died to be more prepared for things- that if you tense up all of your muscles then the impact won't be _as _damaging to your organs, to if you didn't tense at all.

Fear is her ultimate flaw though. She has no idea what they want with her and she certainly is afraid of what they _will _do with her. She has no idea how long she has been away for. She doesn't know if it is good or bad that they have left her alone for so long. Maybe the police have caught on to them and they have put her in hiding. Or they're waiting... making her think she is OK when really. She never was.

Jamie has never left her mind. She can't help but think this must be what it feels like. Feeling trapped. She knew that Cole forced him into the gang. That is why she hates him so much. She imagines this is how it felt for him inside. Not being able to move. Stuck in an unknown fear. With no one to help you. She blames herself a lot for what happened to him as well. She should of seen it. It was her bother for fuck sakes. And every now and then she thinks that maybe this is her punishment for not helping her baby brother. Maybe her guilt has finally caught up with her.

A loud bang makes her jump more than usual because it wasn't like the previous noises. It was the door opening, hitting the wall with a ear shattering bang. She squints her eyes to try and see through the black material but it is no good. She's as good as blind and that scares the shit out of her.

She hears people whispering and then a chair scraping across the hard floor stopping a few feet in front of her. She feels the presence of someone sitting down in front of her and her hands automatically clench together and her toes bend against the ground. She jerks her head back when she feels hands around her neck but after a few seconds they leave taking the bag with them. She shuts her eyes forcefully as the light attacks her eyes. Making her retinas burn.

Finally she feels it is safe to open her eyes and when her eyes eventually focus properly her face scrunches up in confusion.

"Well aren't you pretty." A rough voice breaks the silence. "It's a shame." He smirks and it makes Samantha cringe.

"W-what do you want with me?" Her voice is hoarse and cracks slightly from dehydration and hours of not speaking.

"Hmm... That's what you're gonna learn here darlin'."

"I... I haven't done anything!" She snaps back and that was her first mistake.

A slap rings out throughout the room and Samantha cries out as her head flies to the left, he finger nails dig into her palm of her hand drawing blood nearly, to relieve some of the pain that is pulsing through her right cheek.

"Don't talk to me like that me bitch! I know who you are. Don't try and play stupid."

"Fuck you!" She shouts at him and she feels the wind get knocked out of her has he pushes her stomach causing her to fly backwards. The chair tumbling towards the ground. She lets out a gasp as she tries to regain her breath.

"I told you not to speak to me like that!" He stands over her and bends down slightly. "I'll come back when you learn some manners bitch." He says to her and spits on her face before stepping back. "Get her up," He orders whoever is with him in the room and a pair of hands grab the back of the chair and push it until it is stand on four legs. Samantha's head hanging as she tries to control her heaving chest because her back hurts from the impact of the fall.

She feels a hand grab her chin and force her head upwards and her vision is surrounded by blackness again as the bag is returned over her head.

* * *

"So apparently someone gave 'Big C's name up when they got questioned about the death of Jamie Young but they were really vague about it. They hardly gave any information. They only managed to give some minor things and obviously the name of the gang leader." Mike informs me of what he found out and I read some of the statements the boys said.

"Ugh, he didn't mention where they hang out either. That kid mustn't have been exaggerating when he said it was top secret." I sigh falling into the chair beside me.

"At least we have another person we can question now. I have their addresses so you can go check it out." He hands me a piece of paper with the boy's name on it. Henry Tott.

"Great. Did Detective Berry and Fabray come back since I've been at the Piece residence?"

"Yeah, they came in a few minutes after you left. They went into their office I think."

"OK, and thanks for the help Mike." I say genuinely.

I knock on the office door before opening it and taking a step inside shutting the door once I was in. Detective Fabray was sitting on the front of her desk and Berry was sitting opposite her behind her desk looking at her computer.

"Did you find anything?" I ask walking over to Berry's desk and sit on the corner of it.

"No not really. There was this one guy from the court yard who said he saw someone similar to her when we showed him the photo but I don't think it's worth developing further because by the smell of that mans breath he was definitely drunk or hungover." Berry explains and I laugh a little at her face when she recalls the mans breath.

"I guess not. So no one else saw anything that night?"

"No, we checked around the tree house but nothing was found. No trace of anyone being there." Fabray says, standing up from her desk to sit in her chair.

"Hmm... OK. I wasn't really expecting something found, I just wanted to check but thanks. I got Officer Chang to help me find some information about a gang I think is involved with Samantha's abduction." I inform them. "You can both look into that if you want, because we haven't got many leads on them right now and I'm about to head over to one of boys involved with the gang who talked about Jamie Pierces death."

"Sure, we'll look into who else gave statements about his death." Detective Fabray says and starts to search the records. "Is Puck going with you?" Fabray asks taking her eyes away from her screen and I feel Berry's eyes on me too.

"No. I actually don't know where he is. One of you can give him a call if you want and ask him what is doing and if he was any leads about the case."

"Can't you do it. He's your partner. And anyway you should know where he is. You can't just leave you partner behind in a case." Berry says and my neck turns quickly with my infamous glare in place

"No I can't actually. And I said you can not will so shut the fuck up hobbit." I snap back. I know I shouldn't have snapped at her. She didn't do anything wrong, she only asked a question that was reasonable since no one has seen Puck and he is my partner but she struck a nerve when she said that.

"Hey. That was uncalled for! I only said you should know where _your _partner is." Berry argued back and I just give her one more glare which makes her shrink in her chair a little and I smile inside knowing she's backed down.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this. If you want to call him that's fine and if you don't that also fine but I sure as hell ain't. If he has found anything useful he would have called me by now. But more than likely he'll be doing fuck all leaving me to do it." I tell them before heading back out of the office in a much more angry mood than I was in before. Saying something about heading to see a suspect before the door closes.

/

"Hi there, I'm Detective Lopez, from the FBI." I open my blazer to show my badge. "Can I speak to you for a few minutes?"

"Um... Sure, what's this all about?" The man asks with a confused expression written across his face.

"You made a statement about Jamie Young's death last year. I want to ask you a few questions about it."

"Look lady, I know you're just doing your job but I don't want to talked about that. I have moved past that life and I would very much like to keep it that way."

"OK, I understand but I more quick question." I ask but don't wait for him to respond. "In the report you never mentioned where you guys hang out. Could you just give me that and I wont bother you anymore and I will but you down as anonymous when they ask who gave me the info."

"I... I can't I'm sorry Detective."

"Why not though? It can't be that important. I mean it's not like it's the Mafia or some shit. It's just a local gang." I swear loosing my patience and professionalism.

"Yeah, well you might as well should be. These guys are dangerous people Detective Lopez. We might be a small town but you have seen nothing when it comes to these guys. And I would stop thinking them as a local gang and more of a deadly organisation. They have people from all over the world in on their "gang"" He air quotes. "They went underground last year because of what happened to that kid and made everyone believe that it was a gang war gone wrong. I was picked to make that statement to throw the police off the investigation. But it wasn't a gang war. And that Young kid was right in the middle of it all. He wasn't shot by accident Detective Lopez. He was murdered."

* * *

"Take the bag off her head." A hand roughly unties the bag from around her neck and she gasps at he sudden movement around her throat, her body flinching. Her eyes once again shut until they adjust to the light and she comes face to face with the same man from before. Although this time she gets a better look at him since last time she wasn't fully aware of what was happening.

"So..." His voice is still just as creepy and Samantha shivers as it goes straight through her. "I hope you have learned some manners since I've been gone."

She doesn't dare say anything in case he takes to hitting her again so she settles for a sharp nod.

"Good. We're gonna try this again alright darlin'" He doesn't ask, he tells her. "Your brother is Jamie Young correct?"

Samantha's eyes turn hard at the mention of her baby brother.

"Yes."

"Good. Now I know you can tell the truth. Let's keep it that way. How long have you known about us?"

"Wha- I haven't. I have no ide-" Her sentence is cut short by a slap to her face. She hisses out and hands clench as the pain stings through her cheek.

"I told you not to lie to me bitch!" He hits her again and she tastes a copper liquid bust into her mouth as her lip is cut open. "Now I'll ask again. How long have you known about us? You have caused my organisation lots of trouble because of your snooping in places you shouldn't."

"Fuck you!" She glares at him and she watches almost in slow motion as his fist collides with the side of her temple sending her body flying to the right, hitting the ground with an audible bang.

"You really are lookin' to get that pretty faced messed up aren't you." He says while picking her back up. "You might as well tell me what I want to know. It's not like you have anyone else to let down. I mean you already failed your brother." He says with a twisted smirk and Samantha feels her body heat up with rage.

"Don't you fucking talk about him. You killed him. You're the one who failed him not me!" She shouts spitting blood at him. She expects him to hit her again for lashing out but he doesn't.

He laughs almost cynically while wiping the blood off his face with the back of his hand.

"Do you think I cared about the well being of you brother? He was here with one job and if anything he was the one who failed me because he didn't do what was asked of him so he paid the price. Actually it's is kind of your fault too because if you hadn't got inside Jamie's head and let him stay focused on his order then he maybe wouldn't have fucked up. If only you weren't the typical big sister who had to try and protect her baby brother only to get him killed."

"I told you not to speak of him you dick! You don't know anything about him. He didn't fail anyone. He was just a young boy!" She shouts, gone past caring what this man will do to her from it.

"He was the one who said he would do the deal. I was a little sceptical at first because he was sixteen and taking on a heavy deal is tough on anyone but he showed promise from the other deals he did."

"What are you talking about, Jamie-"

"He didn't tell you did he?" He asks with an amused expression. His lips turned upwards in a sickly smirk. "Your little brother was in all sorts of thing ranging from drug deals to torture. Did he tell you about the man he tortured for me? Tying him down and inflicting pain until he cracked? I believe he shot the man in his knee cap and pressed the barrel of the gun into his wound until he gave in." The man told her as if he were telling a little kid a story before bed. "He showed a lot of promise actually before he fucked up. I was gonna use him for a long time but cowards always show up in the end. And that is what your brother was, A class 'A' coward."

"Why are you tellin' me all of this?" She cringes at the mention of her brother and torture in the same sentence. She can't believe her brother would do something as inhumane as that. She loves her bother too deeply to believe he would do that. This mans just trying to get under her skin.

"Because darlin', I thought I would give you the real story of what your brother was up to when he wasn't at evening dinner. Instead of the bullshit he would spin to you when he came home. And then..." He trails off standing up from the wooden chair he was sitting on. "Then, I'm going to kill you. Just like I did with your brother."

* * *

"Fabray, Berry board room now!" I shout to them as I race back into the station. This is much more than I ever thought this case would be. I knew it was a big case but I had no idea we were dealing with a world wide organisation. This changes everything.

"What's wrong Lopez?" I hear Berry say but I don't pay attention. I'm too busy trying to get in touch with Puck. I've rang him three times now.

"Where the fuck is Puck?" I grit out throwing my phone on the desk after it rings to voice mail again.

"We tried calling him as well when you went to the suspects house but got no answer. Do you think he's OK?" Detective Berry asks taking a seat and leaning back.

"Yeah." I say quickly but I can feel something stirring in my gut. Puck always answers. Even if we've been in an argument before he always picks up.

"Maybe we should try one more time. His phone might of just ran out of battery. I'll get someone to see if he took a car out and radio him to come back." Fabray says and I nod my head.

She leaves the room, leaving Berry with me but for once she seems to get the point and doesn't talk. I don't want to talk about it right now. That doesn't stop the thoughts running through my head though. He wouldn't have done anything stupid. I mean he's an asshole but he's not dumb. He knows not to do anything alone. Although that was four years ago.

I have no idea how he operates now. I have no idea if he even had a partner while I was away and that's what scares me the most because if he's been going at it alone for so long then he wouldn't have thought twice to go in alone without telling me.

"Office Chapman said that he did take a squad car out but didn't say where he was going. I told Chapman to radio him and to report back if he gets an answer." Detective Fabray says when she came back into the room a couple of minutes later.

"Alright. Well... Let's just wait because I need Puck here before I can tell you this update." They both nod their heads and Fabray takes a seat beside Berry and they start up a conversation but I don't pay attention. I'm too busy thinking of Puck.

I really hope he hasn't done anything stupid. Don't get me wrong he is one of the best Detectives if not the best I have ever had the honour of working beside but he tends to get a little over his head in cases and that is why many people refused to be his partner when he fist came to the FBI, because although he graduated top of his class with me. He has an impulse that could get him killed in a second. Which is surprisingly why me and him fit together so well as a team because I'm just as impulsive as he is just not as intense.

Our first case together was probably just as big as the one where doing right now. Our Chief thought he would throw us into the deep end since we both graduated top in the academy and thought we both had great potential.

It was horrible. The case was a little girl who went missing after she didn't come home from school. I have never understood how a child who's missing still has to wait twenty-four hours before you can call it in. It's not like they're teenagers or adults who go away sometimes whether they've run away or something like that but anyway this little girl went missing and the mother was absolutely distraught when we had to tell her that her daughter had died after finding her three days later in a ditch just outside of the town. I had only ever worked in simulation and role play when we got tested at the academy. So it was an eye opener to see the real thing.

Puck was great at handling the mother and that is how we found out who would deal with what. I would ask the questions at the beginning and if the news was good I would sometimes tell them but if it was bad Puck always knew to take the lead. We have one of the best partnerships because we understand each others limits.

But like I said, that was four years ago and not only me but Puck has changed during that time and I honestly have no idea what is limits are anymore or what he does.

A knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts and a blonde headed man comes in.

"I haven't been able to get in touch with Detective Puckerman on the radio and when I traced his car for the destination it came up unavailable.

"Alright, thank you Officer Chapman." Fabray dismissed him and he left closing the door behind him.

"Where the fuck is he?" I blow out, the stirring in my gut getting worse.

"Santana I'm sure he is fine." Berry tries to calm me down but it does the opposite.

"He's not Berry! You don't know him like I do. He would never shut off his phone or disconnect the squad cars tracking. He's up to something or something has happened to him." They don't have to know that I'm questioning my thoughts on my partners actions.

"Look there is nothing we can do until we get proof so just calm down and we'll have a look into it. In fact I'll get an officer on it straight away. Just focus on this gang." Fabray says. "We looked on the database and-"

"Don't bother." I cut her off. "I went to go see that kid who made the statement and I didn't get where their hang out is but I got much more than I thought I would out of the kid."

"What do you mean? I thought you said he didn't give you where their base is?"

"Jamie Young was not killed in a gang war." I tell them and they sit straighter in their seats from this new information.

"What are you talking about? It was a gang war, the police did an investigation on it." Berry tries to reason.

"See we're not deal with a gang. It's a world-wide organisation and this kid said that he was chosen to make the statement to cover up their tracks from what they were really doing there, and my bet is that that Young kid didn't do what was asked of him and got killed for it. These guys don't fuck around."

"Jesus Christ who thought this small town was hiding a freakin' Mafia two point O." Berry says, astonishment written across her face.

"When I said this town held secrets I didn't think it was something like this." Fabray says, almost as if she didn't actually think this town had secrets until now, as if I just confirmed her fear.

"I know right." I say in shared disbelief. "This changes everything. We're not only looking for Miss young and her kidnapper. But also the person who killed her brother."

* * *

**A/N: Review/Comment please :)**

**Brittany will be in the next chapter.**

**Tumblr - heathersflawless**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't really know the police terms for when a FBI detective goes missing, I don't know if they have to wait the 24 hour missing person thing so I kind of made it up.**

**Also no ones probably reading these author notes but i'm not getting a lot of feedback on this story and i'm not really sure if people actually want to read on and find out what happens in the story. **

**I'm kind of just posting chapters because I am actually looking forward to writing and developing this idea that I have but not a lot of people are really giving me any idea whether they like it or whether me updating this fic is pointless... I kind of lost where I was going with this um... basically I'd just like some of you guys who are reading to give me some sort of feedback so that I have an idea whether or not to continue with this fic. Thanks**

**Sorry for this long authors note.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

It's been two hours and no sign of Puck yet. I'm fucking scared now. He's never gone off the map like his. Sure we have had are fair share of arguments and went away to calm down for a while but never for this long.

It's only been 5 hours since I saw him and sure it doesn't seem that long but when you've been trying to reach him for the past hour and getting no answer it starts to get a little strange.

I would have everyone at the station look for him but I know it wont be allowed, unless we get a clear message that Puck is in danger. I have to know one hundred percent something has happened to him until I can send a search out for him.

"It's nearly midnight, I think everyone should head home now. We'll come at this with a clear head tomorrow." Detective Berry says and motions for everyone to leave and I do, reluctantly. She has a point though. We haven't got any leads in the past two hours so we might as well go home, there's nothing more we can do right now.

"You want me to drive you to your hotel?" Detective Fabray asks as we head out of the police station.

"Nah, I'm gonna go take a walk. Clear my head." I say and she nods her head.

"OK, we'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She smiles and I just let out a quite 'night' before heading off down the street with no real destination.

From the things I have learned about this town and the idea of there being this big organisation I should be wary about walking alone at night in the streets of Lima Ohio but it is really peaceful. You would never in a million years think in this small town is the base of terrifying men planning to hurt and kill people.

My feet lead me to outside of an old run down shop which to my surprise is open at this hour. I push the door open and the bell above the door jingles signalling my entrance to the shop keeper. I make my way down the isles looking at the items placed on the shelves when I bump into someone causing them to drop the stuff in their hands.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry I didn't think anyone would be in here this late." I apologise bending down to pick up the strangers stuff which appeared to be a bottle of water.

"Santana?" There's that voice again. My head snaps upwards, a smile stretches across my face when my eyes connect with soft blue ones.

"Brittany. What are you doing out here so late?" I ask handing back her water, her fingers brushing against mine and sparks shoot up my hand again, releasing the butterflies in my stomach.

"I could ask you the same question." She banters back and I shake my head smiling even wider at her.

"I just finished at the station for the night. The case isn't getting any leads so we thought we'd cal it a night and start fresh." I have no idea why I am tell Brittany this. I never talk about how my cases are going to anyone. I find it pointless to tell people who can't help with a case about it but here I am telling Brittany. Will my filter ever work around her?

"Oh, well I hope you find her soon. It's horrible what has happened to her. I can't imagine how her family are feeling." Brittany says with a sad smile and I suddenly get the urge to rid it from her face instantly. She's too beautiful to be sad.

"Me too. But enough about that. Why are you out at this time at night? It's not safe." I say, my fears of how dangerous this town actually is rises as I think of what might happen to Brittany so late at night by herself.

"I just finished at my dance studio. Me and my friend have been practising for the show the town puts on every year and I wanted to get as much practice in as I could." She tells me and it's then that I take in her appearance and my breath gets caught in my throat but at the same time I have to stop my self my drooling.

Brittany is dressed in skin tight shorts that can barely pass as being called shorts, showing off her incredible defined legs and a three quarter shirt, that hangs of her left shoulder, and a teasing view of her abs, just hidden beneath it.

My eyes travel up her body taking in her curves and perfectly defined muscle to her face which has a smirk planted on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes, telling me straight away she knows the thoughts in my head right now are not PG.

"Oh... Y-you dance, cool." I stutter, turning red instantly at my lame and dorky response. My head bows down from my embaressment and try to hide my face from her.

"Yeah, it's my favourite thing to do, but doesn't pay the bills so teaching is the next best thing." She tells me and I still haven't found the courage to look at her in the eyes so I settle for looking at the shelves around us.

"Where's Daniel?" I ask diverting the conversation.

"At home. I told him to stay in and not go out for a while until things have settled down in your case." She says. "He promised me he would."

"That's good to hear. I hope to figure it out soon but at least he'll be safe until then."

"Yeah. Thank you though, for coming to the house and reassuring him he wasn't in trouble... and for helping me."

"I was just doing my job." I tell her finally locking eyes with blue ones that even shine through in this shitty lightening.

"But is that something we both believe?" She asks me and I am momentarily speechless because she just called me out on what I've been trying to hide from the start since I met her.

She couldn't possible know that I am not like this with every case but here she is so sure of herself that I have made an exception for her. But I have to praise her on her deduction skills because at lot of people wouldn't pick up on the things she has and I'm sure a lot of people would never believe that she could do that but something inside of me tells me that there is a lot more to this girl than what's on the surface.

"Can I walk you back home?" I ask still afraid of her walking home alone.

"Sure, I'd like that." She murmurs suddenly getting bashful and a smile breaks out on my face at her flushed cheeks.

"Come on then." I say motioning her to go first. We walk in single file towards the checkout and I may or may not have been watching something else move instead of my feet.

After paying for her water and energy bar we head out back into the night but this time we walk side by side along the pavement.

"So you've lived here your whole life?" I ask after about ten minutes of silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable which was weird because normally to strangers together and that much silence can get pretty awkward but with Brittany it just felt natural.

"Born and raised." She jokes back and we chuckle quietly.

"I would've gone mad in a small town like this. It's just so quiet you know. I'm used to cars honking and people shouting at all hours of the morning, it's crazy to actually be able to think instead of trying to get over all the noise inside your head."

"It has it's perks like you said being able to think aloud is one of them but I agree it can get a little boring. The same routine everyday but you find comfort in that. It stops being a routine and becomes your life. But the good weighs out the bad I think." She says taking a moment to glance at me from the side. "I bet you can't name everyone where you live?" She challenges me and I already knew she would win.

"No."

"I can. Everyone knows everyone in this town. Sure you get the new people who arrive in town but after about two weeks it's as if they have lived here all along. But again there are cons to that because everyone knows you business. It's very hard to keep a secret in such a small town."

"I'm sure if you tried hard enough you could keep secrets."

"I guess," She replies. "But I don't have any to keep."

"Hmm... We'll see," I tease. "But I still couldn't see myself living in a place like this. I don't like people being up in my business and I like to escape sometimes. I think I'd go crazy if I couldn't get away for a while."

"Growing up you find ways to be alone. For me it was my hiding place. I had a horrible time at school with my grades and stuff and whenever things got particularly hard I'd hide away, or go see the ducks," She suddenly say all excited and I can see the light in her eyes get brighter at the mention of them.

"So you like ducks huh?"

"Yeah, they're like my second favourite animal after Lord Tubbington."

"Who's Lord Tubbington? Great name by the way."

"Thanks and he's my cat. I've had him since I started middle school. My parents thought it'd be a good idea because I didn't really have that many friends as a child."

My heart sinks at this information for some reason. I guess it's because I can't imagine Brittany not having many friends. She's so open and friendly. What's not to like. She even made me like her and that takes months even years in some peoples cases.

"O, Well I can't wait to meet him." I smile up at her and she send me one back.

"So... Am I ever going to see this hiding place you've got?" I ask.

"This is me." She stops short and I look at my surroundings realising that we are indeed outside of her house. "And..." She stepped closer to me and I instinctively held my breath from having her heat radiate onto me. "Maybe... If you stick around long enough to find out." Her breath washes over me and I let out the breath I was holding long enough to make out some incoherent response before my breath is taken away by the soft pressure of her lips pressed against my cheek leaving me motionless on the side walk in front of her house as she makes her way inside.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter because I just wanted to finishes off this day and start the next day with a new chapter instead of them being in the same one.**

**Next chapter will be much longer and will involve first and third person POV's.**

**Tumblr - heathersflawless**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and story line**

* * *

A buzzing noise wakes me from my dreamless stupor and I turn over reaching blindly for my phone. My eyes flutter open and the morning sun seeps in making me shut them tightly, pressing the palm og my right eyes against my eyes before opening them more slowly.

I press the home button on my phone and a text shows up from a unknown number. My brow creases in confusion as I swipe my lock button across to read the message.

**From Unknown: (09:10) Good morning it's Brittany. I hope it OK that I got your number from Quinn. I forgot to ask for it last night. Oh god that's not creepy right? X**

A smile breaks out on my face when I see it's from Brittany and I quickly programme her number into my phone under 'Britt' before send her a quick text as I start to get ready for the day.

**To Britt: (09:13) Morning Britt. It's fine, I forgot to ask as well. Guess I was just caught up talking to you. And no it's not creepy haha x**

I'm just getting out of the shower when I see my phone light up and vibrate again from the bed. I race over(secretly glad that no one else was here because it was actually embarrassing how fast I ran to see what she's said) and open her reply.

**From Britt: (9:25) Oh good. Can I call you? X**

I press the call button at the top of the screen instead of replying to her.

"Hey Britt," I greet happily.

"Hey, Sorry I texted you so early," Brittany says.

"It's fine I have to get up anyway for work. What you up to today?" I ask putting her on speaker so I can continue getting ready.

I pull on my underwear and hook my bra on before slipping into a white buttoned shirt, rolling them up to my elbows and black slacks with boots. I pull my hair into a high pony tail and put a little bit of concealer under my eyes and mascara before attaching my badge to my belt and strap my gun holster to my back.

"I have work as well. Do you maybe wanna get lunch together?" She asks nervously and I walk back over to the bed sitting down, taking er off speak and putting the phone to my ear.

"Sure, I'd love to. I'll probably be free around twelve but I'll call you once I know for sure."

"Awesome!" Her cheeriness reappears making me smile again. "Well I better go class starts in two minutes, See you later bye San."

"Bye Britt." I say before ending the call and putting it in my pocket. I stand up and pick my gun off from the bedside table and slide into the holster,making sure it is secure before placing my aviator on and picking my blazer up to leave for the station, with hopefully some new news waiting for when I get there.

/

"Morning Lopez." Fabray greets me as she fills a sup with coffee and hands it to me before getting her own.

"Morning," I reply sipping on the strong liquid, finding comfort as it warms my body and alerts my brain. "So do you give everybody detectives you work with numbers?"

"What? Oh sorry, Brittany called this morning and asked for it. I was surprised actually, I didn't know you too were so chummy."

"Chummy? Who the hell say that?" I tease her.

"Shut up you know what I mean."

"Yeah, OK and I've talked to her a couple of times and she seems cool." Way to downplay that Santana.

"Any news on the case and Puck?" I ask, switching subjects, as we walk towards her office.

"Not yet. We've sent out a missing persons report on Detective Puckerman though."

"Good. I just hope to God he's off someone sleeping and not in trouble. That is all I need for my first case back."

"Well we should get some information back soon on his whereabouts so lets focus on the case instead."

"Yeah..." I say a little unsure. I'm still on edge about Puck not being around. I never thought the day would come where I actually miss his annoying ass. "Where's Berry?"

"She's gone to get her soy latte from the cafe, apparently this isn't good enough for her." Fabray jokes.

"Why am I not surprised about this." I roll my eyes, sitting down in the chair opposite Fabray's desk.

"OK, so I think we should send out some officers to get some information from the locals who have had trouble with this "gang" and also the whereabouts of their hang out. We haven't got any leads from past information on them so I think it would be best to get new information. Let's start off at the shop where Daniel Pierce robbed."

"Sure, I'll get Chang and Chapman to go out, they know the area better than anyone."

"Great. Since Berry's not back yet we should go check out the guy at the shop and call her to meet us there." I say draining my coffee, throwing it in the bin underneath Fabray's desk and standing up pushing my right sleeve up that fell down.

"Let's go I'll text her in the car."

* * *

She would guess she's been in here for about three days but the hours are just jumbling together now, she doesn't know whether she is coming or going anymore. The man hasn't came back yet which she is glad at, although she wishes someone would take this freaking bad off her head. It's getting harder to breathe as time goes on.

The sound of the heavy metal door opens and she tenses up as a scraping noise fills the room and two pairs of footsteps. She waits for one of them to come near her but it never happens. Samantha take a deep breath from underneath the bag just before a pair of hands come around her neck making her breath come out sharp and she tightens the muscles in her neck for the obvious attack but instead the bag is removed from her head and the darkness is replaced by the sight of a fourteen year old boy who's exterior looks hard but his eyes show fear.

He turns away from Samantha and places the bag on a table in front of her, which explains the scraping sounds. A tray of food is placed on top of the table with a note attached. The young boy comes around the table and behind Samantha's back to cut the tap off her hands but keeps the tap wrapped around her feet.

"You have ten to eat. No funny business," A deep voice comes from the boy standing behind her making him seem much older than he actually is.

Samantha brings her arms from around the back of the chair and she seems the dark red marks indented into her skin and she rubs them softly to take the sting out of them. She lifts a shaky hand and picks up the note lying on the tray and flips it open.

**Eat up darlin'. Enjoy it because it'll be your last.**

Her heart pounds in her chest as she finishes reading the note and suddenly the note makes her sick to her stomach taking away her hunger pains. She wouldn't even manage to swallow the food if she tried. She pushes the tray to the other side of the table and puts her hands behind the chair again signalling for the boy to tape her up again. However he doesn't. He just stays standing behind her waiting for his next call to move.

* * *

"OK so this is one of the last incidents this "gang" has got involved with, so this guy is are only hope for recent information about them." Detective Fabray informs Berry as we make our way over the street to the small shop.

"The Pierce kid stole from here?" Berry asks.

"Yeah, but I wanna know about the other two kids who were with him that night." I say opening the door. Berry and Fabray following after.

"Can I help you with something?" An old man asks from behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm Detective Lopez, this is Detective Berry and Fabray, we have a few questions about the night Daniel Pierce and two other boys robbed your store." I say as the three of us flash our badges at him.

"I have already given my statement to the police when it happened. I don't have anything else to say on the matter."

"OK I understand but this isn't just about your shop getting robbed Mr..."

"Dodson. But Detective I really don't have time for this. I have already given my account like I just told you."

"Mr Dodson. Listen I don't have time for this. The two boys who were with Mr Piece are involved in a investigation and we need you to identify them so we can ask them a few questions." I say as kindly as I could but my patience is starting to wear thin with this guy.

I feel Fabray looking at me form the side but I don't react to it. She knows I'm getting worked up.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you. I just wan-"

"Look! There is a missing girl out there somewhere because of this "gang" and all I am asking is for you to be cooperative with me and tell me about these boys." I say a little angry. "I know there has been past incidents here so this isn't the first time this "gang" has robbed your store. Just tell me what they look like. Or let me look at your CCTV footage."

The old man looks startled from behind his counter and Detective Fabray steps forward to pull me back a little.

"I'm sorry Mr Dodson. Can you please just show us the footage and we can be on our way." She says in a much nicer tone and I can't help roll my eyes. What is this good cop, bad cop.

"Yeah... Um... Can you just wait a minute though?" He says nervously and I suddenly get a gut instinct that this guy is hiding something.

"Yes sure." Berry answers before I can open my mouth.

The old man gets up from his chair and makes his way in to the back of the store.

"Come on Lopez stop it. I know you're on edge because of Puck and because it's your first case back but just calm down. We won't get anything out of this guy if you carry on harassing him."

I tun to face Berry with my infamous glare in tacked. "Listen here. I was not harassing that man Berry! You wanna shut the fuck up. And secondly don't stand there and tell me that I am on edge because this is my first case back. You have no idea the things I have been on edge about. I have been in much worse cases than this. so just stand there like the good dwarf detective you are and don't talk to me." I spit out.

"Jeez that was rude." I hear Berry mumble under her breath but I don't have time to argue with her because the old man comes back out out.

"OK, follow me." He says and we follow him to the back of his store where his CCTV is. "This is the CCTV from that night." He presses play and I lean in closer to see the small screen.

"Hey look the two of them are wearing colours." I point out to the purple material, one wrapped around a kids upper are and the other tied around his wrist. "Send a message out to the station and other officers who are canvassing the streets to look for any young boys or men wearing purple material tied to them."

"I'll get right on it." Berry says and makes her way out to the car parked outside the store.

"We can't really got a good look at their faces. We know that one is Daniel Pierce because he hasn't got any purple tied to him." Fabray says.

"Yeah. I'm going to head back over to Daniel Pierce and ask him more questions."

"OK. I'm gonna get a copy of this tape and look at it again back at the station."

"OK cool. I'll get a officer to drop a car off for you and Berry."

/

I park up outside of the school Daniel attends to and make my way to the secretary.

"Hello, I'm Detective Lopez from FBI." I show her my badge. "I'm wondering if I can speak to Daniel Pierce for a few minutes?"

"Sure, no problem I'll email his teacher to meet you."

"Thank you." I say stepping back from the desk and taking a seat opposite.

"Detective Lopez?" Daniel asks as he steps into the office.

"Hey, Daniel, lets go into another room to talk," I say gesturing for him to walk back into the school hallway and into a empty classroom.

"Why are you here again? Am I in trouble?" He asks nervously, pacing the room.

"No, no Daniel calm down. Just sit down and take a deep breath. I just need to ask you one more thing about the guys you robbed the store with."

"What about them?"

"I need names. I need to know what they look like."

"Oh... Well everyone has a nickname. No one knows each others real name. They don't even know mine. You just get a text message to meet up somewhere and the other guys get the same message and you meet up and do what they ask."

"OK, so what are their nicknames?" I ask taking my note pad from my blazer.

"Um... One was called TJ and the other was called... Stacks."

"Stacks?" I repeat.

"Yeah I know stupid right but someone gives you the name. It has to do with that your good at. God knows what Stacks means."

"Right. OK and what do they look like?"

"It's kind of hard to describe when I can't see them."

"If I get a artist to come he can help you draw them."

"Yeah I guess that would help."

"OK then come with me, We'll do it at the station."

/

After Daniel said the sketch artist's drawings matched I sent them out and the names to all the officers who are canvassing the streets and also Berry and Fabray. Who also decided to g parole the streets to look for them.

I decided to stay because it was getting nearer lunch time and I need to freshen up a little before I go see Brittany.

I am actually so nervous for this lunch date. I mean is it even a lunch date of just two people grabbing lunch together? I have no idea but I really like her. More than I thought I would. She is just... There is something about her that is so captivating, like I just want to know more and more about her everyday.

I send her a text telling her I'll be ready in about five minutes and I go to the bathroom to check my appearance and redo my hair before making my way to the little diner we decided to eat at.

/

"Hey," Brittany greets me as she gets out of her chair and hugs me.

"Hi," I say back as we let go and take a seat opposite each other.

"So how was work?" Brittany asks.

"OK, so before we start I just want to say I don't want to talk about anything case or work related; unless it's to tell you something funny about someone there."

"OK," She laughs. "So how are you then?"

"I'm OK, better now that I'm here." I say back but instantly regret it. "That was so cheesy wasn't it. Oh God." I feel myself turning red.

"Yeah it was, but it's OK because I feel the same." And suddenly I don't regret a single word. OK maybe I do... kinda. It's still embarrassing.

"Is it weird that I feel so comfortable around you? I mean we've only just met and I've never been like this with anyone." I place my arms on the table and fold them in front of me.

"Yes and no. It's a little weird because we were strangers 2 days ago but I don't think it is weird how comfortable we feel around each other. It's nice. Nice to know that you can have this feeling with someone even though you don't know their whole background."

"Yeah..." I say with a smile. "But I'd really like to get to know you more."

"Me too." Brittany says just before a waiter comes to take our order.

/

"So have you always wanted to be a teacher?" I ask before taking a sip of my water.

"Um... Honestly no. I told you the other day that I'm doing the dancer for the show and that is what I wanted to do for a profession. A few years ago I had a dream of getting out of this town. If I told my seventeen year old self she was going to stay here she wouldn't of believed it. I couldn't wait to get out."

"So what happened? Why didn't you?"

"Life got in the way. I was too focused on my dancing that I failed a year in high school which set me back. All my friends had left and moved out of town to pursue their dreams while I was stuck here. It knocked my confidence for six. I stopped dancing to focus on my studies and eventually I did graduate and I did try and get a job dancing but I had been out of it for a year and I didn't have any connections like I would of if I went to a school so I went to college here and did my teaching degree. But I love teaching the kids, so I'm happy."

"Oh... Well I guess things turned out great. You own a studio though right?"

"Yeah. Mike moved into town when I had just finished my second year of college and at first we just rented the studio because we didn't have enough to buy it but we saved up enough from events we put on and the classes we taught and bought it out right. I'm happy we have it. At least I get to keep some form of dance in my life, even if it's just teaching."

"Well you know what they say, people who can't do, teach."

"Oh really, you haven't seen me dance yet."

"Then I guess I'll look forward to you proving me wrong."

"So enough about me. What's life like for a Detective?"

"Pretty boring actually. My parents had normal jobs but were away a lot. I had a nanny called Alex though, she was like a second Mom to me."

"Did you grow up in New York?"

"Yeah. The first time I actually went out of the city was for the FBI. My parents were always busy so they didn't really have time to take me on a vacation but I'm not complaining because now I know the city like the back of my hand and it comes in handy being a detective."

"That's awesome that you grew up there. I love it here now but growing up I always wished I was in a bigger place to explore and meet new people."

Before I can talk the waiter comes back with out food and places it in front of us. Mine a chicken salad and hers a prawn one.

"Mm... This looks good. This is actually my favourite place to eat here."

"Wow really, I just saw it on the way to the station this morning and thought I'd be a nice place to eat."

"Yeah, I had my first ever date here." She says as if it were nothing.

"Oh... I, um," I stutter wishing I had picked a different place.

"Yeah, his name was Artie. He was cute."

"Um... Not to be rude but why did he take you to a diner for a date?"

"You've took me to one." She says offhandedly as if it were obvious.

"Wha- What? This is a date?" I know I said I wanted it to be one but I thought I'd a least get to ask her out. This was just a lunch date. Oh wait I see her point. A weird feeling curls in my stomach making me internally smile at the girl sitting in front of me.

"I'm just joking San, chill." The feeling rising inside of me suddenly disappears. "I'm not that easy." And the feeling returns.

"And I'd hope not Miss Pierce."

We smile at each other before I speak again.

"That was cheesy again wasn't it?"

"Yeah a little but it's cute when you do it."

"I am not cute. I am sexy and a badass." I say trying to defined what's left of my dignity.

"Yes you definitely are but you're also cute."

I blush under her stare and her words and finish the rest of my salad trying to calm the raging butterflies that are currently causing up a storm in my belly.

"This was nice today," I say after we finish our lunch and pay for our meals.

"Yeah, it's nice to talk to someone new." Brittany says as we walk towards the door.

"Yeah it is. I haven't been able to just stop and just talk to someone for a while. It's a nice but unexpected change. I never thought I would come here and start liking someone." I open the door for her and she smiles and nods her head as a thank you.

"Well I'm glad you did come here. And FYI I happen to like you as well." Brittany says with a toothy smile and I smile just as big back showing her my dimples again.

"You have a beautiful smile." I blurt out, turning red as the words leave my mouth. Brittany ducks her head and a blush of her own spreads across her face.

"Thank you, yours is pretty gorgeous too." Always the smooth talker I think as I feel myself turn redder.

"I better head back to the station. Maybe we can do this again?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Cool, I'll call you later." I say goodbye and I hug her tightly before leaving a kiss on her cheek, a warm feeling passes though me as my lips touch her soft skin.

"See you later San." Brittany says back before squeezing my hand and walks off down the street opposite from the station.

I watch as she walks down the street. I feel like a love sick teenager watching their girlfriend. Girlfriend oh God. I haven't thought about having one since before I went undercover. I thought it would be best to not get involved with anyone while I worked for the FBI because everything is so unpredictable and I could stand hurting my loved one. But as I stand here watching Brittany disappear down the street I start to think that maybe love is worth taking a chance on. Especially if it'll be Brittany I share it with.

/

It takes me ten minutes to get back to the station.

"Detective Lopez, Detective Fabray and Berry brought in the two boys you had a search out for." Officer Chang tells me and I thanks him before heading straight for Fabray's office to see if there has been any updates.

"Fabray?" I call out knocking on the door twice before opening.

"Lopez?" I hear a familiar voice call my name and I rush into the office.

"Puck?" I say, my eyes widen as I see him sitting slouched in the chair next to Berry's desk with a black eye.

"What the fuck Pukerman? Where have you been?" I say stepping towards him to examine his bruise.

"Yeah about that. I guess you could say I ran into some of the guys we're looking for." He chuckles sarcastically and I stare at him unamused.

"What do you mean you had a run in? You know fine well not to go into something without informing me. The same goes for me. We've always had that communication between us so nothing like this," I gesture at him. "Ever happens."

"I know that Lopez. I didn't go fucking looking for it." He snaps at me. "I went off to blow off some steam and I went to the west side of town and I followed some trials near the woods and there was a little shed things so I went to check it out and some punks attacked me and chained me up in that fucking shed thinking it was funny and I fell asleep eventually and the next thing I know I'm lying in some field with a black eye."

"That makes no sense. Why would they tie you up then let you go after? Did they know you were a cop?"

"I guess not. I left my gun and badge in my car near a shop before I went on the trail. I guess they do it for some kind of enjoyment."

"Yeah, a fucking sick enjoyment. Jesus Christ." I shake my head. "OK, why don't you go get check out to see if they did anything else. Did you catch anyone their names?" I'm gonna get those fuckers.

"Um I only got one of the kids names because they had like nick names for each other but on of them got mad at the other and shouted Pierce."

"Wait Pierce? Was he blonde with blue eyes?"

"Um, Yeah I think why?"

"His names Daniel Pierce. Can you guess when you fell asleep and woke up?"

"I'd say I feel asleep around three am last night and I woke up about an half an hour ago so around ten because I checked my phone when I got back to my car."

"Shit."

/

How the hell has this kid managed to talk to me about this "gang" and tie up my partner in the same day? No wonder he was so jumpy when I visited him today at the school. I should of known something wasn't right by the way he asked if he was in trouble.

I park my car outside of the Pierce house because he went home after he helped the sketch artist at the station. I hope to God this kid has an explanation to all of this because right now I am stumped as how he has managed to pull this off.

I bang on the door twice while shouting his name. "Daniel! Open up now!"

The door swings open and his blue eyes widen in fear.

"Daniel Pierce you are under arrest for the assault of a FBI agent." I spin him around and pull out my cuffs from the back of my pants and tighten them around his wrist.

"What? I-"

"I wouldn't say anything until you get to the station and I call your sister if I were you because it's not looking good kid. Oh and it gets worse. We've caught your little friends." I say pulling him to the car as he hangs his head and blows out a long sigh. I place him in the back seat before driving back to the station to interview him and his friends.

Then I've got to call Brittany sooner than I thought for an entirely different reason than to just a talk.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always nice to read :)**


End file.
